A wireless communication device can be provisioned with a telephone number that can be used to contact the device for directing phone calls and/or other communications to the device. For example, a device can be provisioned with a first telephone number associated with a home country in which the device is operated, and the first telephone number can be used by the device when operating on a home network in the home country.
Some wireless communication devices can be used for international roaming. As such, a wireless communication device provisioned with a first telephone number associated with the device's home country can be operated in a foreign country that a user of the wireless communication device may be visiting. When in the foreign country, a user of the wireless communication device may opt to use a second telephone number associated with the foreign country so as to obtain a better rate for calls placed in the visited foreign network, to achieve device compatibility with the visited foreign network, and/or for other reasons. For example, the user can activate a subscriber identity module (SIM) having an association with the second telephone number on his or her device for use on the visited foreign network. When the second telephone number is activated on the wireless communication device in place of the first telephone number, the device may not receive communications directed to the first telephone number, as the first telephone number may not be registered to the visited foreign network. As such, a user of the wireless communication device may desire to have communications directed to the first telephone number forwarded to the second telephone number so that they may be received by the device while the device is being operated in the visited foreign network with the second telephone number.